Halloween Night
by NerdyJibbsOreo
Summary: Halloween one-shot with the Gibbs family. Jibbs. Companion piece to "Bedtime Story."


_Hope you all had a fun Halloween! This is a Halloween one-shot, utilizing the Gibbs family I wrote about in "Bedtime Story." Short and sweet._

* * *

"Megan, honey, hold still," Jenny said, wrestling the restless four year old's arm into her dress.

"Mommy, we going soon?" Megan asked, almost shaking with excitement.

"Yes, soon, calm down," Jenny replied.

She turned the child around and tied up the bow on the sparkly green and blue princess dress.

"Okay, you're ready, go get your trick or treat bucket and your jacket," she said.

"Yay!" Megan cheered as she ran off and up the stairs.

Jenny stayed sitting on the floor, her back against the couch, not sure she had the willpower to try and get up right now. She felt relieved when she heard a car pull in and the engine turn off, listening as the door opened seconds later.

"Jen?"

"In here," she answered.

Jethro peeked his head through the entrance to the living room, smiling when he saw her.

"Hey," he greeted, walking over to her.

"Hey," she said, smiling back at him.

He looked down at her, smirking.

"Need help?"

She nodded, reaching out and accepting his offered hands.

He pulled her to her feet and steadied her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. She smiled as he gave her a gentle kiss.

"How ya feelin'?" He asked when they broke apart, cupping her cheek as he looked her in the eyes.

"Tired," she admitted, brushing one of her hands against the top of her pregnant belly. "Huge. Hormonal. Same old."

"Hm, I'm sorry," he grunted, giving her a sympathetic look. He kissed her again, brushing one of his hands up and down her waist and hip. "You're beautiful, Jen," he mumbled against her ear, sending a wave of good sensations down her neck.

"You trying to butter me up for some reason?" She asked, smirking.

"Hardly seen ya in the last five days. I've missed you," he said as his lips trailed across her jaw.

"I've missed you too," she exhaled, enjoying his wandering lips.

It had been a frustrating five days, especially when her hormones surged in an aspect that made her really _want_ him, and he wasn't around. She probably would have shown up at the office and dragged him into the elevator if it weren't for the fact that she had to stay home with Megan.

Jethro had a case that had been taking all of his time. He was gone every morning by the time Elizabeth had finished eating breakfast before school, and he never made it home until the girls were asleep.

"I'm glad you were able to make it tonight, I didn't want to do this without you," she said, breathing him in.

Me too," he said, pulling apart from her and brushing a hand through her hair.

"How's the case?" She asked.

"Over. I'm all yours for the next two days," he answered, moving his hand down and grasping her butt, making her squeak in surprise.

"Jethro," she said with a giggle, hitting him lightly on the shoulder as he smirked at her.

She pushed him away as she pulled apart from him.

"Come on, it'll be too late if we don't get going," she said.

He grunted, looking like he was dreading the idea.

She smiled and pulled his face down towards hers, putting her lips by his ear.

"You can get your treat when we get back home," she whispered.

"Like the sound of that," he grumbled, attempting to pull her closer.

She smirked and evaded his attempt, brushing past him, putting a little more swing in her hips as she walked away, knowing full well that his eyes were on her ass. Right as she reached the stairs she saw Megan begin to run down them.

"Slow down," she warned, wincing at the thought of her child tripping on her dress and tumbling down the wooden steps.

Megan slowed down and looked at her mother.

"We go now?"

"Yes honey, go into the living room and wait with your father.

Megan's eyes went wide and she whizzed past her mom, darting into the living room.

"Daddy! You're home!" She screamed with delight.

Jenny peered into the living room, watching as her daughter ran full speed to Jethro and he scooped her up in his arms, giving the girl a kiss on the cheek.

"You going with us?" Megan asked her dad as Jenny walked into the living room again.

"'Course I am," Jethro said, beaming at his daughter. "The king has to protect his little princess."

"You not a king, daddy," she replied, giggling.

He made a show of looking offended.

"I am too," he argued.

Megan shook her head solemnly.

"Then what am I?" He asked.

"Mommy says you a knight, 'cause you get da bad guys," she replied seriously.

Jenny smiled at the cute interaction, noticing the proud glint in Jethro's eyes.

"Then who's the king?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Grampa Ducky," she answered right away. "He da oldest."

Jethro and Jenny both chuckled, shooting each other amused glances.

"Yeah? Well what about your mom, what's she?" He asked next.

"Mommy's da queen."

"That because she's so bossy?" He questioned, receiving a glare from Jenny.

Megan giggled and shook her head no.

"No daddy, it 'cause she pretty an' smart."

He smiled at his daughter and then looked over at Jenny, looking her up and down appreciatively.

"I won't argue with that," he said, winking at Jenny. He turned his attention back to Megan. "You're so smart, Megs," he complimented, giving his daughter another kiss on the cheek before putting her back down on the ground.

Jenny smirked and shook her head, wandering back over to the stairs.

"Elizabeth, are you ready to go?" She called up.

The six year old appeared at the top of the stairs a few moments later, adjusting her black witch hat with one hand and supporting her little broom in the other, wearing her sparkly green and deep purple costume.

She looked exhausted. She'd already had a Halloween party at school earlier, and school tended to tire her out. Jenny guessed it was because her quiet, Jethro like nature, made socializing with rambunctious kids at school all day tasking.

Jenny felt a hand land on the small of her back as Jethro came to stand beside her.

"You look like a scary witch, Liza," he said.

Elizabeth shrugged, not able to hide her smile at his compliment.

As soon as Jenny made sure everyone had their coats she ushered them all outside into the dark, where they were met with the crisp October air.

Jethro and her had agreed that they would let their girls trick or treat for an hour at most before they headed back home—earlier if their girls had enough candy.

She could tell they were both slightly on edge at times. Working crimes tended to make one a little more paranoid when it came to letting your children go up to a strangers door. They would both linger a few feet behind their children at each door, watching like hawks. She noticed Jethro would almost subconsciously keep his hand or a finger near where he kept his holster.

There were so many excited children and families at every door that it did lighten the mood and let Jenny feel more secure. She liked that Jethro was there so that she could cuddle up next to him and stay warm, and that there was an extra person to help hold the kids hands as they walked.

She was also glad he was there to joke around with his kids and give them attention. They both loved him, and she knew they probably got tired of their mom and wanted to spend time with him—especially when they hardly saw him for days on end because of a difficult case. She sure did.

After about 45 minutes of walking around, both parents deemed their children had plenty of candy and they all headed home.

Jenny was grateful when they made it back and warmth enveloped her again as they walked inside.

"If you both eat too much candy you'll feel sick, I promise you," Jenny counseled her children. "Eat a few pieces and then save the rest for later."

She knew her words were probably falling on deaf ears, but she also knew they would learn a lesson by suffering from the consequences if they didn't listen. She was also simply too tired to care. Eating too much candy was part of being a kid on Halloween anyways.

"There's a whole bag of candy in the car that the team gave me for 'em," Jethro whispered to her as the girls sat on the floor and looked through their candy.

Her eyes went wide and she looked at him, seeing if he was serious, met with a grim nod from him. She sighed.

"I suppose I could use it as bribery for them. Or give it all away. Or eat it all myself," she contemplated, smirking at the last idea.

He sidled up behind her and put his arms around her, resting his hands on her stomach.

"You're not gonna share with me?" He asked.

"You don't like candy," she pointed out.

"I might like eatin' it with you."

She smiled, putting her hands over his, resting the back of her head against his shoulder.

"I guess I like you enough to share."

It was still too early to send the girls to bed, so they all settled down in the living room with a kids movie that the girls picked. Jenny and Jethro cuddled up together on the couch, while Elizabeth sat on the armchair with her candy in her lap, and Megan lay on the floor on her stomach with her head in her hands, watching the movie intently.

It wasn't long before Elizabeth started to drift off, and Jethro helped her get up and brush her teeth and go to bed.

"Thanks for making sure she brushed her teeth," Jenny said when he returned.

He nodded and sat back down, pulling her back down against him as they spread out along the couch, the back of her head resting against his chest, one of his hands resting on her baby bump.

They both failed to outlast the four year old, nodding off before the movie was even halfway. It was when the credits suddenly blasted that Jenny woke up, rubbing her eyes blearily, realizing that the movie was over and Megan was asleep.

She groaned, realizing they now had to get the child upstairs to brush her teeth and go to bed. Not to mention, she now had to find a way to sit up and get off the couch.

"Jethro," she called quietly, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"Hm?" He mumbled, clearly still half asleep.

"We need to get Megan into bed now...and I need help getting up."

He groaned, shifting around a little underneath her. He managed to get himself almost sitting up, and he started to push her up, helping her get into a sitting position.

When they were both standing again, they turned off the tv and stared at the mess of candy wrappers, shaking their heads. Jethro managed to scoop up Megan into his arms and carry her upstairs, while Jenny followed behind.

They both staggered into their room and flopped onto their bed after making sure their kids were tucked in and kissed goodnight.

He pulled her towards him, wrapping an arm around her waist, brushing his hand on her stomach underneath her shirt.

"Guess our treat is gonna have to wait," he mumbled into her hair.

"Mm," she agreed tiredly. "We've got two whole days after this. I'm sure we'll find time to make up for it."

"Sounds like a plan," he responded, yawning.

She started to drift off, enjoying his warm hand brushing soothing patterns on her stomach.

"Jen?" He suddenly whispered.

"Hm?"

"You are pretty, n' smart...you'll always be my queen," he mumbled gruffly, sounding almost embarrassed.

She beamed, feeling like she could melt into his arms. She moved around a little, getting her face close to his and giving him a kiss.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you today?" She asked.

"No," he muttered, smiling against her lips.

"I love you, more than words can describe," she whispered, kissing him a little more.

"Promise to show me in the morning?" He asked, looking her in the eyes with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Maybe. Depends on how the queen feels," she replied saucily, tapping him on the nose and smirking before she shifted around and tried to get comfortable on her back.

He growled low in his throat and stayed on his side, pressing his nose against her neck, keeping his arm wrapped around her as he smiled at her tease.

With that they fell asleep together—another holiday over with, and plenty more to come.


End file.
